Dehandcuffise Me
by Hypo'Lana
Summary: Spencer's wacky new multi purpose artwork, handcuffs Sam and Freddie together, three days before prom. Seddie. Fourshot maybe five.
1. Chapter 1

**Another random idea that popped into my head. They've been doing that a lot recently haha.**

**Disclaimer - Come on guys I'm not going to get the rights to iCarly overnight. **

"Out now, get it out Freddie" Sam said through clenched teeth. She was currently squeezing Freddie's cheeks trying to get the last chicken nugget out of his mouth. Freddie finally gave in spitting the nugget out so it landed on the floor just beside his foot.

"Their!" He said exasperated pulling away from Sam. "Have your chicken nugget."

She looked down in disgust at the half chewed nugget covered in Freddie's saliva.

"Well? I thought you were going to eat it."

"Ewww no gross." She said leaning over Freddie to pick up a small bunch of grapes.

"So why did you take – oh wait should I say _force_ it out of my mouth?" He asked the blonde.

"Well," She started popping a grape into her mouth. "It was the last one and you should know by know the last food item is always mine." She said moving dangerously close to Freddie, spraying grape juice onto his face.

He wiped Sam's grape spit of his cheek and moved away from her a little. "I took it out of my mouth expecting you to eat it."

"No dork. Why would I eat it? It's got your nerd germs all over it. I just took it out of your mouth so you couldn't eat it." She said throwing the grape stem she had left over at Freddie.

"I can't have it you can't have it." She stated simply.

Freddie scowled. That was just so typical of Sam. He can't believe he hadn't seen it coming.

"You know what?" He started.

"What?" She asked lazily leaning further into the couch aggravating Freddie more by the fact that she was acting as if she wasn't interested in the least bit as to what he was saying.

Freddie opened his mouth to speak but, was interrupted by Spencer's shout of delight.

"Guys, guys come here quick." He said motioning for Sam and Freddie to follow him. They got up and walked to the kitchen counter Freddie glaring at Sam.

"Look at this." He said proudly pointing to what seemed to be a very fluorescent pair of handcuffs outlined with strawberry twizzlers and dotted with jelly beans. "My newest piece of artwork" He said beaming.

"Err pretty cool Spence." Freddie said eyeing the handcuffs.

"They're handcuffs right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, remember that multi purpose art project?"

"Yeah," Sam and Freddie said simultaneously.

"Well here it is. Look you can eat the sweets on it. You can wear it as a bracelet, you and your friends can wear it as a bracelet if you fancy being handcuffed together and…" Spencer said ticking the reasons off on his hand.

"Ooh and look this is the best part. Turn around." He said to the two teens.

"No way," Sam replied "That thing'll probably set me on fire or something."

"Yeah I think Sam's right." Freddie said.

"You think? I'm always right."

"Come on guys. Nothings going to happen, I swear. It's really cool."

Freddie sighed. "Fine but, anything goes wrong you're telling my mum." Freddie said turning around.

"Deal, Sam?" He said questioning the Blond.

She looked to Freddie who's face said Come-on-just-get-it-over-with.

"Whatever." She mumbled turning around as well.

"Yes!" Ok just stay there it'll be done in a second." Spencer said picking up his multi purpose handcuffs.

Freddie and Sam waited till Spencer was done. They could feel the metal on their hands.

"Their." Spencer said awaiting the teen's reaction.

Sam and Freddie turned around Sam to her right and Freddie to her left but, a painful tug to their arms caused them to turn back round again. They looked to their hands to see that Spencer had handcuffed them together. Sam quickly turned to Spencer pulling Freddie with her.

"Ok so you handcuffed us together. Is that the amazing thing you wanted to show us because, if it is I would appreciate it if you uncuffed us right now." She said losing her patience.

"Yeah Spencer I think you should unlock these things now." Freddie said taking a frightened look at Sam.

"I can't they don't lock." He said.

"What do you mean they-" Freddie started but Spencer cut him off.

"I haven't found a way to get them off yet." He said meekly backing away slightly in fear if Sam's reaction.

"WHAT?!" Sam and Freddie both yelled. Sam's yell overpowering Freddie's girlish yelp.

As if on cue Carly walked through the door.

"I'm back I picked up some smoothies for everyone and… What's going on?" She asked walking to the kitchen where the others were.

Sam held up her hand and Freddie followed suit as Sam's strength pulled his hand up too.

"Look." Sam said outraged. "Are you looking? Yep that's what you're nub of a brother did to us." She said.

Carly's mouth twitched into what could have been a smile until she realised what was going on.

"Oh my gosh, Spencer! You don't handcuff Sam and Freddie together unless you want one of them to die, which would probably be Freddie." She said turning to Freddie. "But, no offence to you Freddie."

"Err none taken." Freddie said confused.

"And oh my god Spencer what the hell were you thinking!" Carly shrieked.

"Yeah what were you thinking!" Sam shouted. Spencer cowered away from the two yelling girls.

"I…I just wanted to try it out." He said quietly.

"Ugh!" Sam lunged at Spencer pulling Freddie along with her much to his discomfort. Spencer yelped as Sam wrestled him to the ground. Freddie cried out in pain as he was pulled to the floor.

"Stop! Stop it now!" Carly screamed attempting to pick Sam up off of Spencer. Instead she opted for the easier option which was pulling Freddie so both of them could use their strength to haul Sam off of Spencer. Carly pulled Freddie's arm and he let out a strangled cry as he was being tugged at ob one arm by Carly and the other by Sam.

"SAM LET GO!" Carly screeched.

The blond let go of Spencer and looked around to see a fuming Carly and a Freddie Benson his face twisted in pain. She got off of Spencer pulling Freddie up with her.

"Sorry." She said a pink tinge to her cheeks. Unknown to anybody whether her cheeks were coloured with embarrassment or anger.

"I…I'm going to have a shower." Spencer said getting up and running for the bathroom.

Sam brushed her clothes off with one hand and made her way to the couch looking angrily at Freddie who she was now dragging to the couch too.

"Don't glower at me. This is not my fault." Freddie said.

"Yes it is your fault you were the one who-"

"Guys shut up!" Carly said coming to sit on the couch next to Freddie. "It's done now and you're going to have to deal with it."

"And how the hell are we going to do that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know right now but, we will. We have to. Proms in two days and you can't go like that." Carly said gesturing to the handcuffs.

Sam and Freddie looked down at their hands. Carly was right – they could not go to the prom like that. No Freakin Way.

**The end of this chapter sucked I know but, I couldn't think of any other way to end it.**

**D'you like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, i've been neglecting this story, because i stupidly decided to post it when i didn't really know how i was gunna make it end up like i wanted it too, so i wasn't gunna update a yet, but i've got SUPER writers block and i needed to write something to get those things that people call 'Creative Juices' which i don't seem to have flowing, so i wrote this. I know it's pretty short, but writers block!!! I hate it!! **

**Thanks to my readers and especially my reviewers for the last chapter!!**

Freddie was lying on the floor besides the couch in Carly's apartment trying, but failing miserably to get to sleep. His handcuffed arm was resting in a rather painful way on the couch where Sam was sleeping. Her arm was also dangling off the edge of the couch slightly, so the two were able to sleep in a more comfortable position. Freddie had spent half the night tossing and turning trying to get comfortable on the hard floor without moving his arm and waking Sam. He knew better than to wake Sam when she was in a deep sleep at 2.30 in the morning.

Freddie finally dozed off until he felt repeated nudges in his side, getting harder and harder each time. He just shuffled closer to the couch and ignored the nudges.

"Freddie! Nub! Get up, now!" He heard Sam's annoyed whisper.

He could feel Sam's hand on his shoulder shaking him awake.

"I swear if you don't get up I'm going to pee myself. Freddie hurry up!" She half whisper, half yelled.

"Ok, ok." Freddie said groggily. He opened his eyes to Sam's glaring features.

"Hurry up!" She said impatiently.

Before Freddie knew what was going on Sam dragged him up off of the floor.

"Sam what… OW."

"Shhhhhh!" She said grabbing a pillow off of the couch and hitting him with it causing a soft thud.

"Let's go." She said speed walking to the bathroom with Freddie running behind her trying to catch up and avoid his arm being torn off. She barged into the bathroom and dropped the toilet seat down causing a loud clanging noise, but hopefully nobody heard. She brought her hands to the button of her pants ready to unbutton them when Freddie decided it was time he spoke up.

"Um, Sam, I'm still here." He said nervously his face turning a shade of red as Sam looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Well get out!" She hissed.

"In case you haven't noticed we're chained together Sam," He said holding his arm up forcing Sam's up too. "So I can't just get out."

"You have to, because I really gotta pee." Sam said desperately.

"I don't know how-" Freddie stopped mid sentence as he was dragged off by Sam. She went back into the front room and looked around for a moment. Suddenly, she ran across the room flipped the light switch on and started fumbling through boxes and drawers.

"You look too." She said pushing Freddie again not realising that they were handcuffed together. They both landed on the hard floor, Freddie first with Sam on top of him.

"You still haven't grasped the concept of being handcuffed together have you?" Freddie said annoyed. Sam rolled her eyes and stood up and grabbed Freddie's hand with her handcuffed hand pulling him with her.

"Look, I just grasped it. I pulled you up when I stood up with my handcuffed hand knowing that you'd get pulled up too, because we're chained together." She said genuinely proud of herself. Freddie couldn't help but laugh.

"You finally caught on then."

Sam was ready with a wise remark until nature called again.

"Shit, hurry up we need something to cover your eyes."

"You mean a blindfold?" Freddie asked.

"You finally caught on then." Sam mimicked Freddie.

They rifled through about 6 different boxes and drawers before Sam gave up.

"That's it; I can't hold it in any longer." She said grabbing a cushion from the couch.

"W…what are you going to do?" Freddie asked anxious of the idea of him having to stand in the bathroom when Sam went to pee.

She fumbled in her pocket for a few seconds and then smiled as she took out a long elastic band.

"Stay still Frederly." She said as she stood in front of Freddie shoving the cushion into his face with her handcuffed hand and wrapping the elastic band around the cushion and Freddie's head using her free hand.

"Sam what the…oh my gosh, I can't see!" Freddie panicked. His voice was muffled because of the cushion and how tight Sam had managed to stick it to his face.

"It's fine I'll manoeuvre you carefully to the bathroom." Sam said grabbing Freddie's hand and running to the bathroom not so carefully.

"Oww Sam I thought you were going to be careful?" Freddie asked when she stopped.

"I was." She said walking into the bathroom.

"Now turn around." She ordered the blindfolded Freddie.

"I have a pillow practically glued to my head, so I don't know which way to turn." Freddie said spinning around on the spot.

Sam grabbed him by the shoulders ignoring his shriek as her grabbing of his shoulder caused his handcuffed arm to pull back painfully, and turned him to face the door away from her.

"Stay there 'cos I'm about to pee." She said.

Freddie waited patiently and he could fell the blush creeping back onto his cheeks.

"Sam, I can still hear you." He said embarrassed.

"Shhh! You know it's hard for me to pee when I can see the back of you from the corner of my eye." She said irritated and purposely jerking her hand so that Freddie stumbled.

"Hey! You can't use these handcuffs to your advantage whilst you're peeing!" Freddie exclaimed over the sound of the toilet flushing.

"I can use anything I want to my advantage, Benson." He heard or more so felt Sam's whisper as she crept up behind him. He could feel her hair tickle his neck. In a matter of seconds she seemed to have gone as Freddie felt himself being pulled by his handcuffed arm.

He then heard the tap and presumed Sam was washing her hands.

"You're actually washing your hands." He said in mock disbelief.

"Duh,"

He felt wet hands on his wrist as Sam pulled him to what he guessed to be the couch again, so they could sleep.

"You forgot to dry them and can you take this off of my head." Freddie said trying to pull the pillow off his face with his free hand. They'd stopped walking know.

"I think I'll just leave you like that." She said yawning before lying on the couch again.

"Sam come on." Freddie whined, he'd been forced to sit on the floor facing Sam (At least he thought he was facing Sam, as he was still kind of blindfolded.) because she'd most likely laid on the couch forcing his hand down.

"Sam, Sam?" He heard a soft snore.

"Sam how the hell can you have fallen asleep already and you haven't even unelasticbanded me!" Freddie whispered frustrated.

He sighed as there was no response from the now sleeping blond. He fumbled with the pillow on his head once more and managed to pull it off, but he yelped as the elastic band twanged him in the head as the pillow was now gone.

He let out a defeated sigh before laying his head on the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

Carly woke up the next morning to see Sam sprawled on the couch her arm sticking out at an odd and definitely uncomfortable angle asleep with a small frown on her face and Freddie's arm resting on top of Sam's legs which were acting as a pillow for his head. He too had a frown on his face as he slept.

Although Carly knew the two must have had a rough night she couldn't hep but smile at there closeness. Just maybe this might actually work she thought as she walked over to Spencer's room ready to wake him up and tell him, or even show him the evidence that his plan had pretty high chances.

**Not my best and i'm really sorry!!! **

**Reviews would make me happy and hopefully get rid of this writers block! **

**Thanks! **


End file.
